<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feelings by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127802">Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade'>BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Language, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Spoilers, What Was I Thinking?, oppositeshipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lembranças são carregadas por toda nossa vida, pois, elas que nos tornam quem somos.<br/>Eu posso dizer que tenho uma coleção delas, e as minhas favoritas, são as em que você está.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai/Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya!Quanto tempo, não ?Eu finalmente estou aqui com uma história nova!Eu estava andando pelo youtube quando, pow!Vi um vídeo de oppo e pensei...Poxa, por que não fazer uma fic deles ?E aqui estamos, heh!</p><p>Eu fiz com carinho, e bem, espero que gostem ^^'</p><p>Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eu estava em silêncio, apenas sentindo a brisa do fim da tarde batendo em meu rosto.</p><p>Sei que isso soa estúpido, como um robô poderia sentir algo ?Ainda mais, uma brisa ?</p><p>Hah, que piada...</p><p>Bem, eu não faço idéia de quando comecei a sentir as coisas, acho que, antes de eu descobrir a verdade...Se bem que, mesmo após isso eu continuei o mesmo...</p><p>Ou fingi continuar, por certo tempo.</p><p>
  <strong>&gt;|•|&lt;</strong>
</p><p>— Zane ? — Kai entrou no quarto, e se sentou ao meu lado na cama. — Você está bem...?</p><p>— Estou, eu...Acho... — suspirei. — É apenas muita informação para digerir.</p><p>— Cara, para nós, não muda nada você ser de metal ou não!Você fica apenas mais apelão. — o ninja do fogo sorriu, e não pude evitar de rir.</p><p>— Eu só...Não sei mais o que fazer...Sabe, como deveria agir ?Eu deveria ter sentimentos, ou ser frio ?</p><p>— Não, cara!Seja frio apenas ao usar seus poderes! — o moreno sorriu, mas, ao olhar bem para mim, soltou um suspiro. — Sei que deve ser difícil, mas...Não vejo razão para que você tente parar de ter sentimentos. Zane, você é especial, não um robô qualquer...</p><p>— Um robô qualquer...?</p><p>— É!Tipo, aqueles literalmente robôtizados! — Kai fez movimentos engraçados, ficando reto na cama. Apenas ri, empurrando-o levemente. — Zane, não mude por esteriótipos, você é mais que isso, pode escolher seu destino! — o moreno deu um sorriso, e me encarou.</p><p>— Huh...Acho que você tem razão...Obrigado, Kai. — sorri a ele novamente, e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos. — Obrigado...</p><p>— ...Hah...Não é nada, Zane... — ele deu uma risada nervosa, e ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio.</p><p>Um bom silêncio.</p><p>
  <strong>&gt;|•|&lt;</strong>
</p><p>Hah, lembrar disso foi divertido, confesso.</p><p>Kai não era o melhor para ajudar nesses momentos, mas, ele tentava...Era adorável fazendo isso.</p><p>Kai era teimoso, e, bem, desajeitado ao se tratar de sentimentos, não o culpo...Afinal, é de Kai Smith que estamos falando.</p><p>
  <strong>&gt;|•|&lt;</strong>
</p><p>— Kai, se controle! - pude ouvir Nya gritando, a ninja estava começando a ficar sem fôlego, o que preocupou a todos.</p><p>— Me controlar ?!Você não ouviu ?Nossos pais são mentirosos, Nya!Traidores! — as lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Kai, ele estava transtornado.</p><p>— Não fale assim, deles, Kai, não sabemos se isso realmente aconteceu!Não fale...assim... — Nya se utilizou de seu último fio de voz, e soluçando, abaixou a cabeça. Skylor e Pixal se aproximaram dela e abraçaram a menor. Então eu soube, era minha vez de tentar algo.</p><p>— Kai. — me aproximei cuidadosamente e toquei em seu ombro. — Cara... — tudo que aconteceu em seguida foi super rápido, apenas senti Kai me segurar com força, me prender em um abraço desesperado. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas, seus soluços eram altos.</p><p>— E-Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Z-Zane... — ele sussurrou, tentando conter as lágrimas, e eu suspirei.</p><p>— Tudo bem, Kai, fique calmo...Passou...</p><p>— Eles eram traídores...T-Trairam o Sensei Wu...Eu...Eu e a Nya também vamos fazer isso ? — aquela frase me deixou estático, fiquei em silêncio por longos segundos, então, finalmente abri minha boca.</p><p>— Kai...Você não precisa ser como eles, você escolhe seu destino... — dei um sorriso e parei o abraço, o encarando. — Se lembra ?Você me disse isso...</p><p>— ...Z...Zane... — o ninja do fogo deu um pequeno sorriso, e se desabou em lágrimas, me abraçando com força novamente.</p><p>
  <strong>&gt;|•|&lt;</strong>
</p><p>— Aquele dia foi um surto no monastério, se lembra disso ? — dei um sorriso fraco, e olhei para o céu mais uma vez, encostando minha mão na flor que estava ali do lado. — Você assustou a todos, principalmente a Nya.</p><p>Pude ouvir sua risada, o que acalmou meu 'coração'. A ninja da água custou para perdoar o irmão, e ele ainda teve que lhe pagar remédios para dor de garganta mais tarde.</p><p>Olhei para a rosa que segurava, hesitante, e não pude evitar de soltar uma risada.</p><p>— Nosso primeiro encontro foi um desastre...Você era um desastre.</p><p>
  <strong>&gt;|•|&lt;</strong>
</p><p>— O-O que é isso ?! — Kai me olhou intrigado, pegando o presente com suas mãos.</p><p>— Uma rosa, oras.</p><p>— Uma rosa ?!Zane, que brega!</p><p>— Como assim 'que brega' ? — olhei-o de lado, confuso. — Pix me disse que era o presente mais lógico para um encontro.</p><p>— M-Mas isso não é um encontro!É uma saída entre dois amigos! — o ninja do fogo virou o rosto, vermelho, e eu ri baixo.</p><p>— Oh, claro...Erro meu. Se quiser, pode jogar fora.</p><p>— Não!</p><p>— ...Não ? — dei um sorriso travesso, e ele suspirou, olhando para o chão.</p><p>— Seria uma falta de consideração jogar algo que você comprou fora, é como jogar dinheiro no lixo!</p><p>— Hum, acho que você tem razão...</p><p>— Claro que tenho! — ele apertou o punho livre. — Vamos tomar um sorvete logo.</p><p>— Claro, 'amigo companheiro de passeios'.</p><p>— Ah, Zane, não comece! — ele bufou, me fazendo rir mais.</p><p>— Okay, okay, mas não se irrite com isso!</p><p>— Zane! — ele ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um soco fraco no meu ombro, gemendo de dor logo em seguida. — Apelão!</p><p>— Ei, você sabe que não pode me bater! — eu ri, pegando na mão dele. — Bobo!</p><p>— Chato! — ele me mostrou a língua e correu em direção ao carrinho de sorvete do parque. Dei uma risada franca e fui atrás dele, pegando a carteira.</p><p>— Eu vou querer um de tutti-fruti e... — olhei para Kai, que praticamente babava em cima do carrinho.</p><p>— Chocolate!Não...Morango!</p><p>— Um de chocolate e um de morango também. — dei um sorriso sem graça, e o sorveteiro nos entregou os picóles, sorridente. Paguei-lhe e guardei a carteira.</p><p>— Obrigado, ninjas! — dei um sorriso para ele de volta e sai com Kai.</p><p>— Você me comprou dois ?Por quê ? — ele olhava os dois picolés, confuso.</p><p>— Porque se não comprasse, você ficaria o resto dos seus dias arrependido de não ter escolhido o outro sabor. — ri, e ele se aproximou de mim, timidamente.</p><p>— É, você me conhece bem. — ele riu fraco, e eu assenti com a cabeça. — Vamos sentar num banco ?</p><p>— Claro. — andamos um pouco mais, e sentamos em um banco abaixo de uma árvore, começando a comer os picóles. — Onde você quer ir depois ?</p><p>— Huh...Arcade ?Faz séculos que eu não vou lá!</p><p>— Hah, claro!Mas...</p><p>— Mas...?</p><p>— Você vai ter que me ensinar a jogar, sabe, eu não...</p><p>— Não acredito! — ele gritou, quase deixando um dos picolés cair no chão. — Ops!</p><p>— Cuidado, Kai!</p><p>— Perdão...Mas, cara, você tem que jogar!É a melhor coisa da vida!</p><p>— Bem, se diz... — dei um sorriso, e voltei a atenção ao meu picolé.</p><p>Mais tarde, quando saimos do arcade, Kai segurava a rosa de mais cedo, e um pequeno ursinho que ele havia conseguido numa máquina do local.</p><p>Que máquina roubada, ele provavelmente gastou dez doláres naquilo. Bem, ao menos ele se divertiu...Tirando o estresse.</p><p>— Zane, o que você achou dos jogos ?! — ele me encarou, com os olhos brilhando.</p><p>— Foi divertido!Eu realmente vou querer fazer isso de novo. — eu sorri, e continuamos andando.</p><p>— Vamos vir aqui mais vezes então!Os outros também irão gostar heh...</p><p>— Realmente, o Jay amaria, tenho certeza.</p><p>— É... — e então, o silêncio se instalou. O mesmo silêncio que sempre ficava entre nós em todos esses momentos. Estavamos próximos das escadas do monastério, desde a cidade de Ninjago aquele clima nos perseguia, até que... — Zane.</p><p>— Sim, Kai ? — parei de andar, observando o moreno que tinha parado alguns passos a minha frente.</p><p>— Obrigado por hoje, foi...Realmente legal sair com um 'amigo'. — ele se aproximou e beijou minha bochecha.</p><p>— ... — eu fiquei em choque por alguns segundos, mas, dei um sorriso sincero, e peguei na mão dele, voltando a andar. — Não foi nada...</p><p>
  <strong>&gt;|•|&lt;</strong>
</p><p>— Rosas sempre foram as suas favoritas, não é ?Hah...Eu sinto falta disso. - suspirei. — Sei, o nosso casamento deu alguns passos a mais, ainda sim...Era divertido, quando eramos mais jovens, sabe ? — dei um sorriso, e olhei para a grama.</p><p>Eu gostaria de voltar no tempo, ficar nos momentos bons para sempre.</p><p>— Nosso casamento, heh...Foi outra ótima ocasião, o Mestre Wu se irritou bastante...Com todos nós, eu acho. — mais uma vez, pude ouvir a risada do ninja do fogo.</p><p>
  <strong>&gt;|•|&lt;</strong>
</p><p>— Zane, se apresse, Kai está cansado de esperar! — Jay entrou com Cole no quarto, e me viram sentado num pequeno banco que havia ali. — Cara ?!</p><p>— D-Desculpa, caras...Eu não consigo!</p><p>— Como assim 'não consegue' ?!Cara, você não pode jogar tudo para o alto!Ainda mais numa hora dessas!</p><p>— E se...E se o Kai não quiser isso ?!Eu pedi...Muito de surpresa!</p><p>— Zane... — Jay suspirou e sentou-se ao meu lado. — O Kai te ama, ele aceitou seu pedido por esse motivo. É normal ter dúvidas num momento como esse, até mesmo eu tive precauções quanto ao meu casamento...</p><p>— O quê ?! — Cole protestou, e recebeu um olhar zangado do esposo. — Okay, entendi, conversamos depois...</p><p>— Apenas, se acalme. — o ninja do raio deu um sorriso. — Vamos lá, você vai mudar de idéia quando vê-lo. — ele se levantou e, me ajudou a fazer o mesmo.</p><p>— Tem razão...Obrigado, Jay. — dei um sorriso e abracei o menor. — Obrigado mesmo...</p><p>— Amigos são para isso, Zane! — ele riu e abraçou o marido. — Agora vai, e faça esse casamento ser o melhor momento da sua vida!</p><p>— Com certeza farei isso! — sorri e abri a porta, olhando para o casal antes de sair.</p><p>— Que orgulho do nosso filho...</p><p>- Jay, ele é mais velho que nós dois--</p><p>— Cala boca, Cole, não estraga o momento. — eu ri, e sai 'correndo' até o altar.</p><p>E realmente, a hora em que vi meu noivo todas minhas dúvidas foram embora.</p><p>Minha melhor escolha foi me casar com você, Kai...</p><p>O quê ?Acha que essa frase soa clichê ?</p><p>Try me, bitch.</p><p>Eu me lembro de como você estava nervoso naquele altar, você provavelmente queria me matar pelo atraso.</p><p>— Você veio! — o ninja do fogo sussurrou, com os olhos brilhando.</p><p>— Eu não iria te abandonar. — sussurrei de volta, dando um sorriso.</p><p>— Eu iria te matar se o fizesse... — ele riu fraco, e o Wu tossiu forçadamente. — Ops...</p><p>— Vamos a cerimônia.</p><p>— Hah, claro... — eu ri e começou aquela falação.</p><p>Eu sei que talvez eu precisasse prestar atenção naquelas coisas, mas, convenhamos, você estava mais chamativo.</p><p>"Você está meloso hoje, Zane."</p><p>É, talvez eu esteja...</p><p>— Zane Julien, você aceita Kai Smith como seu legítimo marido, prometendo ser fiel, amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, por todos os dias das suas vida, até que a morte os separe ?</p><p>— Eu aceito... — dei um sorriso, pegando na mão do moreno, que sorriu para mim novamente, contendo algumas lágrimas.</p><p>— Kai Smith, você aceita Zane Julien como seu legítimo marido, prometendo ser fiel, amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença--</p><p>— Aceito!Com toda certeza eu aceito! — ele pulou em meu pescoço, me beijando com felicidade, eu retribui o beijo, abraçando a cintura de Kai.</p><p>— Essas crianças de hoje em dia não tem paciência alguma... — pude ouvir Wu murmurar, enquanto Garmadon ria da cara do irmão. — Bem, eu os declaro marido e marido.</p><p>E então começou a festa, não é ?Uma gritaria, era uma explosão de sentimentos. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão completo quanto naquele momento, nossas alianças eram tão brilhantes, nossa alegria era vista por todos que ali estavam, e quissá, pelos que não estavam também.</p><p>— Se acostumou com o gosto metálico, querido ? — eu ri, abraçando a cintura do meu ninja do fogo.</p><p>— Bem, eu ainda acho estranho, mas, somos casados agora, não é ?Eu não posso ficar sem beijar meu marido por uma bobagem como essa.</p><p>— Hah, claro que não. — eu sorri e beijei a testa dele.</p><p>Mais tarde que começou a diversão. Honestamente, acho que nosso casamento foi uma ótima desculpa para que os ninjas aprontassem um pouco também, eu nunca vi tanta farra, e bem, estou falando dos nossos amigos de batalha!</p><p>— Eu quero abrir uma discussão aqui, para parabenizar ao meu irmão e a seu novo marido! — Nya se levantou, batendo um garfo a sua taça para chamar atenção. — Eu estou muito feliz em vê-los juntos, desde o início, eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria alguma hora...</p><p>— Corta essa, Ny, você vivia dizendo que o Kai era muito lerdo para isso! - Skylor gritou rindo, e levou um soco leve no ombro de Pixal, fazendo todos do local rirem junto.</p><p>— Ei! — Kai protestou, mas logo ficou quieto na cadeira e fez biquinho. — É meu casamento hoje, tenham um pouco de sensibilidade!</p><p>— Hah, claro! — Nya deu um sorriso. — Mas, falando sério, eu estou muito orgulhosa de você, irmão. — ela nos encarou. — Eu me lembro de quando você me contou que o Papai Noel não era real, eu--</p><p>— O quê ?! — uma criança protestou, o que fez Nya arregar os olhos. — Como assim 'o Papai Noel não é real' ?! — ele se levantou em sua cadeira, e algumas crianças fizeram o mesmo. Eu segurei a risada, vendo a reação desesperada de alguns pais.</p><p>— Puta merda...</p><p>— Nya, olhe sua boca! — Mestre Wu disse com raiva. — Ela não quis dizer isso, crianças, é que--</p><p>— Ah, céus, e lá vamos nós... — Garmadon revirou os olhos, levando uma cotovelada de Koko. — Ai!</p><p>— Shh, Garm!</p><p>— Oh... — eu olhei atentamente para os lados, procurando algo para acabar com aquela situação, Kai parecia desesperado na hora. Então, eu me levantei. — Pessoal!Tem alguém mais que quer fazer algum discurso ?Hah...</p><p>— Eu quero! — Lloyd se levantou assim que sua noiva se sentou, em silêncio, ela estava mais vermelha que seu vestido. — Eu realmente não acredito em como vocês cresceram, caras... — ele deu um sorriso confortante. — Ver vocês assim, felizes...Me lembro de quando vocês eram crianças, tão pequenas e puras...</p><p>— ...Lloyd, somos mais velhos que você. — Kai disse, encarando-o incrédulo. O ninja verde provavelmente tinha bebido um pouco além da conta, novamente, o salão riu, o que descontraiu o clima tenso de alguns minutos mais cedo.</p><p>— Céus, Koko, nosso filho é...</p><p>— Um cavalheiro! — Koko disse, olhando o marido com uma expressão zangada. — Ele queria ajudar a namorada, não diga nada estúpido, Garmadon...</p><p>— Okay, okay, perdão... — ele bebeu mais um pouco, e pude notar Wu revirar os olhos, parecia que o Sensei realmente estava começando a se estressar com aquilo tudo.</p><p>— E-Eu quero dizer algo! — Nelson se levantou, surpreendendo a todos do local. Ele costumava ser um garoto super timído, então...Bem, vou confessar, até eu fiquei surpreso quando ele se levantou. — E-Eu realmente torcia por vocês, caras...Vocês me ajudaram tanto, eu s-só queria vê-los felizes e...B-Bem...Uuh...Feliz aniversário!</p><p>— Feliz...Aniversário ?</p><p>— Ah!Eu estraguei tudo, desculpa! — o ninja roxo ficou vermelho como um tomate, e sem graça, se sentou, escondendo o rosto. Eu e Kai trocamos um olhar cumplice, e começamos a rir.</p><p>— Obrigado, Nelson, foi muito fofo de sua parte. — Kai falou gentilmente, e pude ver o garoto levantar a cabeça, ainda envergonhado, e forçar um sorriso para nós dois.</p><p>— Bem, eu acho que é minha vez de dizer algo... — Morro se levantou, e deu um sorriso de canto. Wu lhe deu um olhar cheio de ódio, que inicialmente me deixou confuso. — O casamento foi lindo e tudo mais, mas...Todos sabem que isso não se concretizará até que eles tenham filhos.</p><p>— Morro! — Wu se levantou e o garoto de 16 anos começou a rir, e saiu correndo, o que fez o Sensei ir atrás. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, até começarmos a rir.</p><p>— Esse pequeno... — Kai apertou os punhos e eu ri, colocando a mão em seu ombro.</p><p>— É só uma criança, querido, você sabe que é brincadeira.</p><p>— Urgh... — o ninja do fogo revirou os olhos, e eu apertei sua mão, feliz</p><p>— Eu vou dar a declaração final! — Garmadon se levantou, um pouco cambaleando. Pude ver a Sra. Koko revirar os olhos, e dei um sorriso. Garmadon foi até onde estavam alguns instrumentos e pegou um microfone.</p><p>— Uh, pai... — nesse momento, Wu chegou puxando Morro pela orelha, e bem, aconteceu, eu acho. Garmadon vomitou.</p><p>— ...</p><p>— Puta merda, Garmadon! — Koko arregalou os olhos, e Wu tampou a boca, deixando Morro fugir.</p><p>— ...Não era bem isso que eu queria dizer--</p><p>— Eu desisto, eu realmente desisto. — Wu jogou as mãos para o alto e suspirou. Eu olhei para Kai, surpreso.</p><p>— Por que isso tudo tinha que acontecer no dia do meu casamento ? — ele tampou o rosto, e eu ri, abraçando-lhe de lado.</p><p>— Acho que é porque nossa família é estranha, Kai...</p><p>— Urghhh... — ele murmurou, e eu soltei uma risada fraca.</p><p>
  <strong>&gt;|•|&lt;</strong>
</p><p>— Aquele dia foi incrível, não ?Até a noite... — eu dei um pequeno sorriso e coloquei minha mão em meu peito. — Acho que todos nossos dias juntos foram incríveis, eu gostaria de voltar a todos eles...</p><p>Eu soltei um suspiro e abaixei a cabeça, abraçando meus joelhos.</p><p>— Sonhei com você noite passada... — sussurrei abafado. — Você estava querendo fazer uma viagem...Hah, você sempre amou fazer viagens, nosso primeiro mês de casamento você queria fazer umas dez...Mas...Era diferente, sabe ?Dessa vez, era uma praia.</p><p>
  <em>'Uma praia ?'</em>
</p><p>— É...Você disse que tinha vontade de beber refrigerante olhando o sol se pôr. — eu ri fraco. — Eu te disse que era estúpido e você disse que o estúpido era eu. No fim, após nossa briga, eu aceitei fazer a tal viagem, você ficou feliz. — eu olhei para cima, e dei um sorriso. — Eu sinto falta disso.</p><p>— Pai. — ouvi a voz da jovem me chamar delicadamente. — Precisamos ir...</p><p>— Agora ?</p><p>— ...Huh...Se quiser mais alguns minutos, eu...</p><p>— Tudo bem, vamos...Eu voltarei amanhã. — me levantei do chão, e pegando a flor, coloquei-a ao lado da foto do pequeno tumúlo.</p><p>— Pai, você...Está bem ?Faz horas que está aqui, estavamos começando a nos preocupar... — a garota me olhou preocupada, e eu lhe dei um sorriso, bagunçando seu cabelo.</p><p>— Estou bem sim, querida... — me virei para o local mais uma vez. — Eu só estava conversando um pouco com Kai.</p><p>— Hum... — ela olhou para o chão, desconfortável. — O papai te responde ?</p><p>— ... — olhei para o sorriso de Kai mais uma vez, e voltei o olhar a minha filha. — Sim, ele sempre responde.</p><p>Nossa promessa era ficarmos juntos até a morte, não ?Bem...</p><p>Acho que nem ela consegue nos separar, Kai Smith.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>